continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Brad Tonkin
'Bradley Tonkin''' is a Field Commander of the Cowichan River Militia, which exists in a different timeline's future from Kiera's original timeline (created by the presence of 2 Alec Sadlers). Brad volunteered to travel back in time after his family's death. He assumedly came from the 2040s. An older Kellogg helped devise the plan to sent him back in time to prevent the war that plagued his city that was once beautiful. Informing Liber8 of this caused them to question their purpose and what it would to, realizing that they were now just pawns in a game and no longer had any control over the future, having affecting it and not creating the outcome they had wished for, they were being told they fail in their mission. They've only accelerated the very future they wished to stop, this certainly doesn't help with Lucas's already impaired mind. After his incidental murder of the Kiera unaware of the new Timeline Alec has created by saving Emily, he was hit by truck and lost his memory that he gained back by partaking Flash. Biography History First introduced as John Doe an amnesia victim in a clinic with no memories of anything other than the name Kiera Cameron, Kiera was called to the clinic to help jog his memory if possible. While John still is unable to recall any further information, Kiera is intrigued and wants to help so takes John with her. John exhibits many characteristics of a future soldier/protector and Kiera recognizes this and finally partially reveals her own history. The Freelancers notice John due to an increase in temporal anomalies coinciding with his arrival in this timeline. In the episode Revolutions Per Minute Kiera brings John some Flash in order to restore his memory... He is Bradley Tonkin, a field commander in the militia. He tells Kiera that his future is bleak, everyone is dead and the cities are blackened, He also tells Kiera that he knows why he came back - he volunteered. Season 3 We are introduced to Brad as a John Doe and follow him on his journey to self-realization. In episode 11," 3 Minutes to Midnight", Brad goes to his childhood hiding spot, where he had hidden his gun and holster, upon retrieving it, his younger self discovers him. "Who are you?" "I just came in to get something I left here." "That's my hiding spot." "Yeah, I'd figured we could share it." "That was underneath?" "Uh-huh." "So, uh... did you live here before?" "You could say that." Upon noticing the black eye on his younger self's face he questions, "Billy Kemp do that?" To which the boy responds in the affirmative. He continues speaking to his younger self, "Let me tell you something. Billy Kemp is a coward. You remember that the next time you see him. Then you ball up your fist, and you let him have it." "Hit him?" "It's gonna hurt your hand, but he won't come at you again." Kira, having finally found him, walks in, having heard the conversation, "That is terrible advice." She immediately informs the child that she is with the police, which prompts a question from the child to his older self, "You in trouble?" To which he responds" Nah, B ut we bad guys to catch though." Afterwards his mother calls for lunch and he informs the two adults that he should go, before parting, Kira gives him some advice," Brad, don't be the one who hits first. Okay? That makes you the bully. But he come's at you-" "Then it's okay?" "You have to protect yourself.", she agrees. He nods and departs. Work in Progress Season 4 As season 4 begins, the heavily armored soldiers that appeared after the activation of the beacon from the season 3 finale give chase to Brad and Keira. From this point forward Brad and Keira go separate ways with Brad embedding himself with the soldiers that are revealed to be from Brad's timeline. Keira investigate's Brad's new friends using her camo suit and ends up being discovered and attacked by the group but she manages to escape with a mysterious device they had in their possession. Brad continues to communicate with Keira as his group builds a mysterious structure at the instruction of future Kellogg and with the assistance of current Kellogg. Brad's loyalties to Keira are overshadowed by his desire to reunite with his family which is revealed to still be alive and on the list of people that they intend to bring from the future using what is revealed to be a time portal device that is being built. As he straddles the line between loyalty to his fellow soldiers and Keira, he ends up killing Lucas after Lucas kills Marcellus, Brad's CO and friend during a rescue attempt of Keira and Garza from a botched recon mission. He is tasked with retrieving the "key" that Keira took from the soldiers previously. Eventually, the soldiers decide to raid the VPD HQ using Brad as a distraction. During the ensuing firefight, Brad pursues Alec and wrestles the Key away from him then holding him hostage in exchange for the return of current Kellogg who was being held by the VPD under suspicion of the murder of Escher (Alec's father). During the final confrontation between Keira, the future soldiers and the VPD, and after learning that the time portal will actually be used to bring an invasion force from the future, Brad ends up helping Keira defeat the future soldiers to prevent their plan. After Keira then uses the time portal to return to the future, Brad's fate is not revealed. Personality An amnesia victim when we first meet him, Brad is somewhat reserved and searching for himself. He seems to be more aggressive in the final scene of Revolutions Per Minute. Abilities Nano Healing * Knee injured healed when adrenaline kicks in Military Training/Combat * Extremely well trained to the point that he was able to defeat Curtis Chen, a Liber8 and a Freelancer * Managed to hold his own when fighting the freelancers Relationships Kiera At first he stayed with Agent Cameron because it was her name that he remembered when he lost his memories and was admitted into a hospital. With Cameron's help, he manages to reclaim his memories, and it turns out, that he was the one that killed Cameron not Curtis Chen. He felt guilty for killing the other Cameron which is why he is helping the one alive. At one point, the duo had developed feelings for each other, becoming a couple, however, as their trust between each other wanes, it's assumed they've separated. With Kiera having gone back to her timeline, it's assumed that they are not together anymore. Appearances Quotes : "Who is Alec Sadler." : "Felt guilty killing the first one." - Revolutions Per Minute Notes To be Added Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Time Travelers